When a user purchases an access point (AP), the AP must be configured prior to use. Typically, the AP must be accessed by the user manually accessing the machine and the AP is fully open and able to be configured by any user. Documentation provides instructions informing the user of the default password; however, most users never change the password for the AP from the default password and security can be therefore easily compromised rendering the AP vulnerable. Once an intruder applies the default password, the intruder can perform one or more different malicious actions since the default password was never changed and the intruder entry process can be facilitated. Accordingly, systems, methods and computer-readable storage media that facilitate AP management via secure association of an AP and mobile device are desired.